Walt Disney Records
Walt Disney Records 1987-1989 DAEE2AAC-ABAF-4294-8082-AEBC99D5246B.jpeg|Oliver And Company (1988) IMG 2653.PNG|Oliver & Company (1988, 2009) 1989-1996 Walt Disney Records 1989.png WaltDisneyRecords._V192545615_.jpg Walt_Disney_Records_1989-2000_Print_Logo.png WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LITTLE MERMAID (1989).jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) WALT DISNEY RECORDS SHIPWRECKED (1991).jpg|Shipwrecked (1991) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991).png|Beauty and the Beast (1991) 18EE9D3B-6FE6-4CBA-9C17-ACE95AB8D2E4.png|Beauty And The Beast (1991, 1992) 5491273737_bca30347d2_b.jpg|Aladdin (1992) SAM 0128 (1).JPG|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993 Work In Progress Release) 71C2C39E-4651-40D5-A0AC-F50D5FE71787.png|Aladdin (1992, 1993) 1A2914B3-223C-4023-8F75-06371A578133.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993 Original Release) 591AE13D-B547-48D5-BF58-799E692A6110.png|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1994) 5631468767_dc63ae7698.jpg|The Lion King (1994) 5F07F126-8A4B-4E85-8544-98F983D98246.png|The Lion King (1994, 1995) IMG 2548.PNG|A Goofy Movie (1995) Pocahontasdisneyrecords.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) WALT DISNEY RECORDS TOM AND HUCK (1995).png|Tom and Huck (1995) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) FED1C03C-2F81-4E42-AA3A-2C7EE73926DA.jpeg|James and the Giant Peach (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FIRST KID (1996).png|First Kid (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS 101 DALMATIANS (1996).png|101 Dalmatians (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS JUNGLE 2 JUNGLE (1997).jpg|Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) IMG 2115.PNG|Tarzan (1999) IMG 2118.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) C5F59857-4898-43E2-AE55-7890289AC878.png|Remember the Titans (2000) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE PRINCESS DIARIES (2001).jpg|The Princess Diaries (2001) C5F4CAE0-2CC7-4DEE-BB99-6A32977D9FE5.png|The Country Bears (2002) Special_Edition_(LK).png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE SANTA CLAUSE 2 (2002).jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING (1994, 2003).jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2003) Special Edition IMG 2307.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) Aladdin Screenshot 2708.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004 1) 156AE35A-2E73-4E4C-B451-758FB5041391.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) 1993-2007 Walt_Disney_Records_1991.jpg WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) BACC4F9E-C486-42A0-BABA-18536C8D51AC.jpeg|Hercules (1997) IMG_1914.PNG|Mulan (1998) Hercules Screenshot 2786.jpg|Hercules (1997, 2017) 1995 Present. Walt Disney Records.png WALT DISNEY RECORDS HONEY, WE SHRUNK OURSELVES (1997).png|Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) WALT DISNEY RECORDS GEORGE OF THE JUNGLE (1997).png|George of the Jungle (1997) credit23.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FLUBBER (1997).png|Flubber (1997) Beautyandthebeast2disneyrecords.png|Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Pocahontas Screenshot 2186.jpg|Pocahontas II Journey to a New World (1998) Lion_King_2_Screenshot_2419.jpg|The Lion King II Simba's Pride (1998) IMG_2010.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) D79A189A-4AD8-4464-949E-1663C562894C.png|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 1998) 511D40B0-7287-45FB-8D00-B509CF12B364.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) IMG 2112.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Extremely_Goofy_Movie_Screenshot_2362.jpg|An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) IMG_2036.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) 131291EA-A0D4-46E4-BC81-BF2D9D627467.png|Recess School’s Out (2000) Little_Mermaid_2_Screenshot_2248.jpg|The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea (2000) IMG 2029.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) Lady_Tramp_2_Screenshot_2059.jpg|Lady And The Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2000) IMG 2061.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) IMG 1918.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) IMG 2122.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 2004.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) IMG_2032.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) IMG 2159.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) IMG 2330.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) IMG 2049.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) IMG 2471.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) IMG 2373.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) IMG 2007.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) IMG 2380.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) IMG 2534.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) 1B3FF55C-2461-4BC6-95E8-6B44821317CE.png|Teacher’s Pet (2004) IMG 1953.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) WALT DISNEY RECORDS AROUND THE WORLD IN 80 DAYS (2004).jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE PRINCESS DIARIES 2 ROYAL ENGAGMENT (2004).png|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) Vs180725-009.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) IMG 1904.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) IMG 2331.PNG|National Treasure (2004) IMG 2040.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) ACEEB9B1-609B-4629-AFB3-2D169C6D4B11.png|Ice Princess (2005) Walt Disney Records (Summer Belongs Movie Varanet).PNG|Summer Belongs Movie (2005) WALT DISNEY RECORDS EIGHT BELOW (2006).png|Eight Below (2005) IMG_1901.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse (2005) 43A71F7B-D9FE-4AA1-A1B4-ABF299F2E6BB.png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) Bambi_2_Screenshot_2150.jpg|Bambi II (2006) 8860CB72-6F30-4043-8EE6-A991CE6C61F4.png|The Wild (2006) IMG 1980.PNG|Cars (2006) IMG 2316.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) Brother_Bear_2_Screenshot_2177.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) Nightmarebeforechristmas3ddisneyrecords.png|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 2006) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE SANTA CLAUSE 3 THE ESCAPE CLAUSE (2006).png|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) Fox_Hound_2_Screenshot_2056.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2006) F45EEAA5-129A-4D09-A993-AC213A230832.jpeg|Meet the Robinsons (2007) IMG 2320.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) IMG 1907.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) Enchanted_Screenshot_3195.jpg|Enchanted (2007) Zootopiampaa (3).png|Zootopia (2016) Angrybirdsmoviefindingdorympaa.png|Angry Birds & Finding Dory (2016) Moana_Logo_credits.png|Moana (2016) The Lego Star Wars Movie 2017 MPAA.png|The Lego Star Wars Movie (2017) Carl HK MPAA.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Piglet Too MPAA.png|Winnie the Pooh and Piglet too (2017) Bea The Movie MPAA.png|Bea the Movie (2018) WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS SHAN YU'S REVENGE (2022).jpg|Atlantis Shan Yu's Revenge (2022) 2007-present IMG 2335.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HANNAH MONTANA and MILEY CYRUS BEST OF BOTH WORLD'S CONCERT (2008).png|Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) 1C4A3CA7-D85F-4DE8-AF80-E1B33FB48487.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG_1910.PNG|WALL-E (2008) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 SENIOR YEAR (2008).png|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) Tinkerbell 2008 Screenshot 2321.jpg|Tinker Bell (2008) CD52DF58-F512-41A0-8560-2147801519EB.png|Bolt (2008) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEDTIME STORIES (2008).png|Bedtime Stories (2008) WALT DISNEY RECORDS RACE TO WITCH MOUNTAIN (2009).jpg|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana The Movie (2009) IMG_1975.PNG|UP (2009) A Christmas Carol 2009 Screenshot 2852.jpg|A Christmas Carol (2009) Little_Mermaid_Screenshot_2476.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2009) B43A5666-49E3-4C6E-BA53-CEA979CFDC52.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) studio.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) Steven.png|White Bird The Movie: Stop Birds (2009) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3240.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) WALT DISNEY RECORDS PRINCE OF PERSIA THE SANDS OF TIME (2010).png|Prince of Persia The Sands of Time (2010) Toystory3disneyrecords (2).png|Toy Story 3 (2010) IMG 2324.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG 2017.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) Gnomeo_Juliet_2011_Screenshot_2503.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) IMG 2312.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) 887FDDF2-1021-4B11-A589-CC46B9D415CB.png|Cars 2 (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) Captain America First Avenger Screenshot 3669.jpg|Captain America The First Avenger (2011) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991, 2012 3-D).png|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2011) Muppets 2011 Screenshot 3055.jpg|The Muppets (2011) IMG 2281.PNG|John Carter (2012) Bravedisneyrecords (1).png|Brave (2012) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE ODD LIFE OF TIMOTHY GREEN (2012).png|The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) Frankenweenie Screenshot 2583.jpg|Frankenweenie (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-it Ralph (2012) Vs180725-011.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2012) WALT DISNEY RECORDS OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL (2013).png|Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) SAM 0068 (4).JPG|Monsters University (2013) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LONE RANGER (2013).png|The Lone Ranger (2013) Frozen Screenshot 3038.jpg|Frozen (2013) Saving Mr Banks Screenshot 3736.jpg|Saving Mr. Banks (2013) WALT DISNEY RECORDS MUPPETS MOST WANTED (2014).png|Muppets Most Wanted (2014) F1AE3C0B-17EF-4D8C-A583-ED28127FF99C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) Maleficent Screenshot 2903.jpg|Maleficent (2014) Calvyn's Pictures 007 (2).JPG|The Lion King (1994, 2014) Big Hero 6 Screenshot 5993.jpg|Big Hero 6 (2014) Intothewoodsdisneyrecords.png|Into the Woods (2014) WALT DISNEY RECORDS McFARLAND, USA (2015).png|McFarland, USA (2015) Cinderella2015disneyrecords (1).png|Cinderella (2015) WALT DISNEY RECORDS MONKEY KINGDOM (2015).jpg|Monkey Kingdom (2015) IMG_1639 (1).JPG|Tomorrowland (2015) Inside_Out_Screenshot_2811.jpg|Inside Out (2015) 16FBD15C-193B-4633-85BB-BAFF5A4AD95D.jpeg|Pocahontas (1995, 2015) Goodinosaurmpaa (4).png|The Good Dinosaur (2015) Star_Wars_VII_Force_Awakens_Screenshot_4117.jpg|Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens (2015) Vision.png PNG.png WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE FINEST HOURS (2016).png|The Finest Hours (2016) TheJungleBookdisneyrecords (1).jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) Alice_Through_Looking_Glass_Screenshot_3361.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) Finding_Dory_Screenshot_2843.jpg|Finding Dory (2016) Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_Screenshot_2715.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996, 2016) Bfgmpaa 1.png|The BFG (2016) Petes_Dragon_Screenshot_3060.jpg|Pete's Dragon (2016) WALT DISNEY RECORDS QUEEN OF KATWE (2016).png|Queen of Katwe (2016) Rogueonestarwarsstorydisneyrecords.png|Rogue One A Star Wars Story (2016) Beautyandbeast2017disneyrecords.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BORN IN CHINA (2017).jpg|Born in China (2017) Pirates_Caribbean_Dead_Men_Tell_Tales_2017_Screenshot_3805.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) Cars_3_2017_Screenshot_3023.jpg|Cars 3 (2017) Coco_2017_Screenshot_3111.jpg|Coco (2017) Star_Wars_Last_Jedi_2017_Screenshot_4539.jpg|Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi (2017) 2018.png A_Winkle_In_Time_2018_Screenshot_3261.jpg|A Wrinkle in Time (2018) IMG 2097.PNG|Incredible 2 (2018) B2A0F6C3-FD0E-469F-9282-3416A593C82B.jpeg|Mulan (1998, 2018) 81B6A549-8B2A-4B7E-B7EF-C84F49AE7576.jpeg|Fantasia 2000 (1999, 2019) MONTA.png UP.png WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS THE LOST EMPIRE (2001, 2011).jpg|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001, 2021) Category:Record Labels Category:Music Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Burbank, California Category:Walt Disney Records Category:1956 Category:Disney